


Two things about Two that even she can't admit

by hotnuggetz



Series: Five Falling in Love (or not, if Two can help it) [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Big sister Two, F/M, Multi, Protective Two, Raza Crew, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Two always knows, Two is like Five's protective big sis and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnuggetz/pseuds/hotnuggetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the events of the first fic in this series "The five months it took Five to fall in love", Devon and Five have been spending more and more time together. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Two. Whose extremely protective over the youngest crew memember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two things about Two that even she can't admit

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the fic, it's better than part one but also not edited so yolo. I started watching the show and was instantly in love with the dynamic between Two and Five. For a while there if you told me Two was somehow Five's older more protective big sister I would not have questioned it. It's a relationship I hope they don't neglect and keep exploring. anyways, this is part two. 
> 
> Kudos and Comment if you want, it's always apperpritated! :)

Two was protective of Five. She couldn't help it. Hell she couldn't even deny it. It's just the way things were. Five was young and innocent (to a degree) and most of all warm hearted. And perhaps Two didn't remember her life, not as Rebecca or Portia Lin but she had the gut feeling that nobody had ever had her back. Nobody had ever cared that her heart stay good. 

She wanted to make sure that Five had that chance. A chance despite everything to maintain some of her warmth. Not loose her love and compassion to cold feelings and fear. 

So hell yes Two was protective. More protective over her than any other crew member. But that was the way things were, and they weren't going to change. 

This though, didn't seem to bother Five at all. She actually liked the sense of safety Two gave her – even if it seemed like the last thing Two could give. Perhaps Five would have loved it a little more if Two was more affectionate. But she wasn't in the place to ask for more than Two was giving. Count your blessings, she'd remind herself. What she does in enough, more than she has too. 

It's more though, for both of them and they both know it. Two doesn't just feel like a protective crew member. The captain of the Raza who cares about her crew. The boss lady who makes sure everyone is safe. No, Two is much more to Five than the leader of this ship. Two is like an older sister, the family she can't remember but is sure she never had. And Five feels the same, like the family Two or Portia Lin or Rebecca or whoever, never had. 

It's unspoken but it's there.

It's for these reasons that Two notices when Five's presence is a little less frequent. No longer is the teen asking for quality time every day, or updating Two on some new tech she figured out every few hours. It's every other day, it's at dinner only, it's less. And Two notices. 

Not only does she notice but she worries, a great deal. It feels similar to when Five became distant after she witnessed Two kill the men at the casino. It's similar, but not the exact same. Five is still who is she, she's not acting cold towards the older woman. She's not fearful or hesitant or refuses to listen to Two. She's just not present. 

It scares her to death. She's nervous to ask the young girl about it, she's never been good with words, but she has too. She knows this. Trust, honesty, the things she preaches to her crew everyday. 

She goes looking, it's a day off and she has some time and it's the right moment to address what's happening. So she goes looking. She winds up empty handed in all the spots the young girl is usually in. Five isn't in her quarters, not the mess, not near the tech or even in the vents. 

She sighs, turning down another hall. She passes the infirmary and almost does a double take. Five is on the table, Devon close by. Panic surges through her. 

"Did you get hurt?" She all but snaps, causing Five to nearly jump out of her skin. She's about to hit her head off the monitor but Two catches her just in time to stop it. "Why are you in here?" 

"Um..." The teal haired girl replies. "I just was hanging about."

"Hanging about? In the infirmary?" Two echoes. Not believing the girl is being honest with her for a second. Devon is watching the two, well he's watching Five to be honest. Trying to communicate with her silently. 

The pair hadn't agreed to tell anybody quite yet. They wanted to see where things went. They weren't serious...

Two turns her gaze to him, raising a skeptical eyebrow when she momentarily catches him staring at Five so intensely. 

"Can you confirm this?"

"Confirm it?" He says, now turning his glance to her. "Yes, yes I can confirm it. She's been asking me about medical stuff. I've been teaching her the basics."

"See? Nothing to worry about..."

"Fine, I believe you." She turns back to Five. "Can we talk please?" She glances back at the doctor. "In private if you don't mind."

The youngest crew member nods, hops down from the table and gives the blonde haired boy a sorry glance. Something Two doesn't miss.

"Yes?" She asks, when they're finally in the hall. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, I just wanted to talk." She takes a deep breathe. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is? Besides the obvious. I mean I miss One and I'm still hurt over Six but... everything's okay. We've been good haven't we? Even Three seems more caring."

"You just seem a little distant, that's all. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"No, nothing at all."

She can sense the young girl is lying to her, for some reason or another but she doesn't push. She'll find out eventually. Plus, she knows if she deals with it now she'll get upset. Five is the last person she'd suspect of keeping something from her. 

"Okay. You'd tell me if something was going on right?" Five nods her head. 

"Of course Two, no need to worry." She gives the older woman a sincere smile. "Are we done?" Two just nods. "I'll see you at dinner then."

Before Two can get anything else in, Five is heading back to the infirmary. 

Two doesn't know what's going on with youngest crew member but she vows to find out.


End file.
